The Legend Hunter
by ViraLayton
Summary: Vinny LaCrome is just a 16 year old from Sinnoh, too sad to leave his room after his girlfriend's death. An idea in his mind sparks; he'll get revenge on the pokemon that burned her home to the ground. With his pokemon and companion Matthias beside him, he'll catch the Legendaries in each region for her, even if it kills him. But there's something in his way, a new Team of evil...
1. Vinny, Oliver, Mojo and Sphynx

The fire.

He could remember it as if it was yesterday, the blaze next to his house that nearly took his own down with it. The house of his girlfriend, Villa. The girl he was probably going to marry, the girl he was friends with since they were little. She went up with the flames that night, not even a scream piercing the night. It was only the sound of crackling fire and his mom shouting. There were sirens eventually, but that was after the upstairs had caved in. That was after his mom had ran in to see what or who she could pull out of there, only returning with a few red and white balls and a Glameow that was yowling and screaming as loud as he should have been. And the worst thing he remembered was a small creature standing in the middle of the flames, surrounded in black and smoke and fire. It had smiled before running away and never to be seen again.

That was a year and a half ago. It was nearing the end of November now, and he still hadn't left his house, his upstairs even. Not even once. He laid in his bed, half asleep, half awake, the Glameow curled up into his side sleeping. He checked his clock, the time reading 4:39 AM. He shut his eyes, trying to push the thought to the back of his head and making an attempt to go to sleep. He couldn't. He sat up, wiping his eyes and accidentally waking up the grey pokémon. He pet his head, scratched him behind his ears and eventually he resumed his sleep. The man slowly got up, walking into his bathroom and looking at himself in the mirror.

His long black hair was a mess, his eyes a pale blue that they shouldn't have been, making him look almost sickly with his pale skin. He didn't remember looking like this. He grabbed a brush and tugged at the knots in his hair with it, eventually managing to make it look presentable. His eyes roamed downwards, to his arms, seeing that they were paler than his face was and had many scars from the Glameow clawing him in his sleep. He huffed and returned to his room, the grey pokémon sitting up and staring at him. He meowed, cocking his head to the side as he looked at the man. The black haired man held up a finger and grabbed something off a side table and slipped it onto his neck; a gold medallion with a Luxray head embossed into one side, and a Typhlosion head into the other.

The Glameow growled a little before repeating what he said, "Why aren't you going to sleep, Vinny?"

Vinny sighed, playing with the medallion before responding, "I just can't Oliver. There's too much of the memory going through my head."

At this point, one might question how on earth Vinny, a pure human, could understand the Glameow, a pure pokémon. The answer was quite simple, the medallion. An enchanted item from very ancient times, an unknown charm or curse placed upon it that allowed the holder or bearer to speak with the creatures he knew. His girlfriend found it in a river and gave it to him on his 14th birthday. Quite simple if you don't think about it.

Oliver huffed and hopped off the bed, walking over to him and rubbing against his legs, "You really need to go outside, meet someone or maybe get a few friends. You've been spending too much time alone. And leaving your poor mother downstairs all by her lonesome. For shame, Vinny, for shame."

"You be quiet," Vinny whispered, picking up the creature and placing him on his shoulder, "I just, needed time to myself."

"A year and a half? You really need to leave this room, its starting to reek of human."

Vinny simply rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom again, staring at himself, "You've been here as long as I have, Oliver."

"On the contrary, I leave sometimes, while you sleep. The outside is fantastic for your health," He purred, admiring himself in the mirror. "I look good tonight..."

Vinny sighed and ran his fingers though his hair. He grabbed a yellow hair band off the sink and used it to tie back his hair, though some of it still fell into his face. He huffed, looking over at Oliver. He picked up the Glameow and set him on the sink, grabbing his brush again and fixing the mess of his hair once more. He looked at Oliver, "Hey, Ollie, I have a question. If... I were to go on a journey to find the thing that killed... Villa... Would you come with me?"

"Only if the world was to explode" He huffed in a sarcastic tone, and added after a little while, "A journey? And adventure? Sounds remarkably hard and boring at the mere thought."

Vinny rolled his eyes and picked him back up, "Not like you'd have a choice, Mom doesn't like you."

"That's because you talk to me more than here, dear child." He curled up into the crook of his neck before being thrown off onto his bed. He yowled and hissed, his claws coming out as he noticed Vinny was changing. Oliver calmed and sat back, watching for whatever reason. "What're you doing?

Vinny dug through his drawers, pulling out a black shirt and slipping it on, "I'm getting dressed. I'm 16, who says I can't leave and think for myself?"

"Society, for one, your mother, the laws of nature, those pants and the odour of you."

"I showered before I slept, you just can't stand the smell of human. And that's what they make deodorant for." He replied, pulling out a pair or black jeans with a hole in the knee and putting them on.

Oliver rolled his eyes and jumped off the bed, arching his back in both directions and sitting where he stood. He watched Vinny carefully as he opened his closet, throwing a dark blue trench coat onto his bed, followed be a black baseball cap with a thick yellow stripe down the centre and a pair of boots. He shut the door and put all of the articles he threw out on.

Oliver cringed, "Wearing bright yellow with dark blue and black? Well the nerve-... What if you need to be sneaky!?"

Vinny picked it up after slipping into his trench coat, showing the Glameow the inside, "It's reversible, see, its all black on the inside." He then put it on backwards, pulling his loose bangs through the hole in the front. Oliver hissed and curled up on the floor, listening to Vinny put on his boots and nearly falling over. The creature chuckled. "Don't laugh at me, Ollie."

"I will laugh until the world explodes."

Vinny rolled his eyes and grabbed two things from under his bed; a backpack and a small bag attached to a belt. He then pulled out a tote and opened it, the box filled with assorted pokeballs that he had swiped a long time ago from the delivery truck that goes to the store in Sandgem. There was a good 200 balls in the tote. He put the belt and bag on, sticking 5 balls in the empty slots and filling the backpack halfway with the different balls, making sure he had a good balance. He closed the tote and pushed it back under his bed, then pulling the blanket off of it and rolling it up, managing to place it in his backpack with room to spare. Oliver watched him with one eye open. He sighed, curling up as Vinny grabbed one he has secretly set down next to him and threw it at the Glameow. He screeched before winding up in the red and white ball, it clicking shut before he could figure out what was going on and how to get out. Vinny pushed the button and released him, sticking the now claimed ball onto his belt.

"What the HELL!?" Oliver yowled, his claws extended and stiffened his body.

"You had never been caught, and that seemed like a fine opportunity." He laughed quietly, scratching the creature behind the ears and then picking him up, "You need to lighten up." He said, setting him back down. Vinny stood, grabbing a few changes of clothes and placing them in his bag, along with a smaller bag, a notebook and pen, and still had enough room. He zipped the partially filled bag and set Oliver in it, finally putting it on his back. He checked the time, the clock nearing 6 in the morning. He heard an alarm go off downstairs, signalling his mother was waking up. With a small thought, he opened his window, feeling the cold fall breeze blow through. He turned around and grabbed a pair of gloves and a black scarf off his dresser, shoving them in his pockets before he took the 20ft jump, landing safely on his feet with only minor pain. He took a final glimpse at the back of his house before he ran as fast as he could to Sandgem.

Route 201 was easy to walk around, walking slow enough so that nothing jumped out and looked at him funny; he didn't need any Starlys today. The sun was slowly rising, the grass rustling just as he arrived in Sandgem at about 6:30. He looked around, the house of professor Rowan on the right of him, as well as the pokémon Centre and the PokeMart. I looked around, seeing people starting to move in the buildings and ran, hiding behind the Centre. An old man and two kids came out of the house of Rowan and were quietly talking amongst themselves, looking at some strange devices on their wrists and in their hands.

Oliver climbed out of Vinny's bag and onto his shoulder, whispering, "What're you doing, Vinny?"

The black haired man looked at the Glameow, "I'm thinking of going into there and seeing if there's anymore of what they have."

"Stealing again? Just a bad as when you were 13! You rebel you..."

Vinny huffed and shoved him back into the bag, "Shut up. I'm going in, I've decided it."

He walked to the back corner of Rowan's home, sliding open the first unlocked window he could find and climbed in. He walked in a little and stood, seeing he was in the back of a laboratory. Two tables were near him, one with a computer and a strange device that was shut and the other with several pokeballs on it, each clearly shaking at the presence of him. He bit his lip and grabbed a device off the table, shoving it into his empty pocket. He glanced around, now seeing two shelving units and two odd mechanical devices with orange caps, as well as a room with lots of boxes behind him. He walked over to the second table and looked at the balls, trying to see what their contents were. His face twisted and Oliver leapt back onto his shoulder, gesturing with his curled tail and whispering, "They're all Chimchar. The one that's moving the least is the only male, the rest are female. He seems to have some kind of an interest in you, the females all think you're pretty hot for a human."

Vinny nodded and picked it up, placing it also in his pocket and he ran back to the window he had climbed in, going back out just as he heard the front door open and the professor and company return. Vinny had a few moments to catch his breath before he ran, hands in his pockets clamped tightly on his new possessions and Oliver's claws dug tightly into his back through the backpack. He ran into route 202, sitting on the edge of a ledge before catching his breath. He pulled out the new pokeball, climbing over the short ledge he rested on and releasing the Chimchar. The small orange creature stumbled to his feet, holding his head and turning to look at Vinny.

Vinny sat and Oliver climbed out of his bag, sitting in his lap and staring at the Fire-type. "Hello," He purred.

The Chimchar walked over to them and sat down like Vinny was, "Hello, who're you?" He asked quietly.

"My name is Oliver, this trainer is Vinny. What might your name be?" Oliver inquired, his ears perking up.

"I don't have one. They just call me by my species. It'd be nice if I had one. Oliver is a nice name," The Chimchar spoke with a break in between all of his phrases, "You seem pleasant."

"Well, I'm not the greatest, just ask this chap behind me." Oliver responded, seeming to gain an arrogant nature.

The Chimchar laughed quietly, "Humans can't understand pokémon."

That was the moment that Vinny jumped in, "I actually can, in a way."

The Chimchar jumped, hopping to his feet and stepping back a little. He looked at Vinny, then Oliver, then Vinny once more, "Was he... Speaking to me?"

"I was, yes. It's a little hard to explain, but I'll tell you later." Vinny replied. He moved Oliver out of his lap and stood, picking up his Glameow and holding a hand out to the Chimchar, "Hop on my shoulder, we'll walk. Tell me about yourself." The Fire-type looked at him and jumped onto his hand, climbed up his arm and perched himself on his shoulder. He walked slowly, trying to avoid trainers that wanted to battle and unwanted wild encounters.

The orange creature began to talk, "If I am thinking correctly, there is not much to tell about me. I hatched from an egg in Professor Rowan's lab and he placed me into a pokeball the moment I hatched. I got studied more because I was the only male out of the pack, and I wasn't comfortable that way. I'm really grateful you took me with you, even if you stole me."

Vinny nodded, "You're very welcome, erm... You said you didn't have a name, right?" He earned a nod as a response, "How about Mojo? Seems kind of fitting for some reason."

"You have an odd taste in names, sir," Oliver hissed, but shut his mouth after Vinny glared at him.

The Chimchar thought, then nodded, "Sounds like a good name to me. Mojo..."

Vinny smiled and continued to walk, his walk interrupted when he tripped over something, probably a stick or twig. He landed flat on his face and after regaining his composure, turned to find a small child standing near him looking up. "Can I help you?"

"Our eyes have locked, so we must battle!" He shouted, taking several steps back and sending out a pokémon, a Bidoof which stood between the duo. Vinny looked at Mojo, then at Oliver, who glared at Vinny with a paralysing look. With a sad look at Mojo, the orange creature leapt off of his shoulder and stood between Vinny and the Bidoof, in a ready stance.

"Now what do I do?" Vinny whispered, looking at both of his pokémon.

"Pull out that device you stole from the lab, maybe that says something," Oliver purred, watching as Vinny reached his hand into his pocket and pulled it out. He flipped open the lid, the screen lighting up and showing a list on the screen, "I believe that's what you call a pokédex. Tap the button that says Team on it." Vinny quickly did as Oliver said, seeing all the information he needed to know about Mojo, smiling as the small child shouted at him.

"Hey, hurry it up, Grandpa! I'm not getting any younger!"

"Calm down, I'm new to this all." Vinny shut the Dex and looked at Mojo, "Mojo, Attack and use Ember."

Mojo jumped up, running at the Bidoof, who wasn't paying attention. Mojo opened his mouth as wide as he could, a small ball of fire flying out and nailing the Bidoof straight in the face, causing it to skid backwards and fall over at the feet of the youngster. It groaned, returning to its trainer. "H-Hey, no fair! I wasn't paying attention!"

"You're the one who yelled at me to hurry up, pay some form of attention. I think you have another pokémon?"

The child paled, shaking his head quickly and digging into his pockets and pulling out a few bills, "N-No sir! Here just take this! I'm gonna tell my mom!" He shouted in a panicked voice, running off and starting to cry.

Vinny, Oliver, and Mojo all exchanged a glance, the black haired man saying, "What did I do?"

"You ruined a small child's dreams, you bastard," Oliver answered. Vinny rolled his eyes and Mojo leapt back onto his shoulder.

"Shut it, Oliver, you're not helping." Vinny snapped back, continuing to walk through the short route.

They stepped into Jubilife a few minutes later, it had reached being quarter to 8 in the morning. Vinny walked up the steps, Oliver climbing into his bag and Mojo looking around in awe and wonder. "Is, is this a city?"

Vinny nodded, "Yeah, it is. I haven't been here too often, but it's really nice here. Lots of buildings to explore. Not that I know what all of them are."

"That's alright, we can look around." Mojo replied, looking around. Vinny looked as well, seeing the dimly coloured Trainer's school near the Centre and the Mart. In the distance, he saw the bright screen of the TV station, the Pokétch company's flags above the buildings, and the bright lights of the Global Trade Station. He grinned, walking towards the centre of the large city, passing many people running around with their friends and pokémon alike. He noticed someone pointing to him, giggling and running off to play with their friends. He laughed quietly, walking until he stood between the Centre before someone in a weird clown suit ran up to him.

"Can I help you sir?" Vinny asked.

The clown spun around, "Yes sir! If you find all three of us in the city and answer a question correctly, we'll give you a ticket to get a free Pokétch! How about it?"

Vinny's face twisted in annoyance, but he answered, "It can't hurt. Question please?"

"Do pokémon grow stronger through battling?" He asked.

"Yes, they gain Experience points to level up and evolve." Vinny said bluntly.

The clown spun around and handed him a slip of paper, "Perfect! Two more!" He exclaimed and bounced away.

Vinny's face twisted, looking at Mojo, "I hate when companies do that. Makes me mad."

"At least there's only two other ones that you'd have to look for and not 7," Mojo muttered.

Vinny nodded and continued, the slip of paper in his hand and warmth on his shoulder. He looked around, spotting a clown in front of the TV station, and then another one in front of the Pokétch company building. He answered both questions, then entered the company building shortly after. A man stood just in the door, seeing Vinny holding all three tickets.

"Ah, you there young man! I see you have the three vouchers! Here is your Pokétch!" He cheered, handing Vinny a small object like a watch, blue and silver with a large red button on it. "Additions can installed into it later, the red button is used to flip through the additions! I hope you enjoy your watch!" He said, spinning Vinny around and pushing him outside, slamming the door behind him.

Vinny stood there for a moment, Mojo and himself sharing the same expression on their faces. They looked at each other, eyes wide and mouths shaped in an unpleasant manner. "What was that about?"

"Not a clue..." Mojo answered, stretching. "What's the time?"

Vinny looked at the face of the Pokétch, the time reading 9:30 in the morning, "Still quite early. And I think I might be getting hungry. Maybe we could go find something to eat?" Mojo nodded and Vinny began to head towards the Centre, Oliver climbing out of his bag and perching on his shoulder. He looked at him, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I have a question for you Vinny LaCrome. A very simple question that I'm sure you didn't think of." The grey creature purred.

"And what might that question be?"

"Why are you leaving everything behind and going on this... Journey?" He simply asked.

Vinny stopped. Someone behind him almost bumped into him and swore, walking around him. Vinny looked down, then into the distance. He bit his lip, looking Oliver, "I'm... Not sure. I really don't." He walked over to a bench, sitting down and watched the people walk by. "I just kind of, left. I think I want to find the pokémon that killed Villa with that fire but... Something else is tugging at my mind that I want to do." He sat back, Oliver and Mojo climbing into his lap and looking at him. Vinny looked back up, into the sky, seeing Mt. Coronet in the distance, shrouded in fog. A memory flashed in the back of his head, a book he had read. Villa had gotten it from the library in Canalave. Something about the creator of all pokémon, the god essentially, and what he had created. A legendary pokémon, one of many, many creatures of the world and all its regions. And with that thought, something in his head clicked, and he stood, Oliver and Mojo falling out of his lap.

"Everything alright Vinny?" Oliver inquired.

Vinny looked at them, scooping them up in his arms and setting them on his shoulders, "I know what I'm going to do. What I'm doing this for." He looked at them, "Villa always wanted to meet a Legendary. I think I'll do that, for her. Or... I can catch them."

Both Mojo and Oliver shrieked, Oliver's claws digging into his shoulder and the flame on Mojo's rear increasing tenfold, "You're going to WHAT!?" they yelled.

Vinny nodded and smiled, "I'm going to catch them. I'm going to become strong with the pokémon I catch, the ones I find, and maybe the people I find that join me. I'll catch them all, from the smallest god to the creator of all, in every region from Hoenn to Unova, they'll all be mine and I'll make Villa proud, I know it will. And if I ever meet the one that burnt Villa's home down, I'll catch it and it'll never see the light of day again."

The grin on his face widened, Oliver and Mojo looking at each other in a concerned manner, but they returned their attention to Vinny, "So, everyone from Victini to... A- Arceus?" Mojo whispered. He earned a firm nod from Vinny, his jaw dropping and his fire flickering.

Vinny looked at them, "What?"

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. How on earth will you do that!?" Oliver shrieked.

Vinny laughed and started to run towards Oreburg City, "Very carefully."

Oliver groaned, slipping into Vinny's bag and curling up in the empty space. Mojo shook his head, sighing as Vinny stepped foot into route 203. He manoeuvred around a blonde man and a man with a flat cap that were fighting, the blonde with a Turtwig and the flat capped man with a Piplup out at the moment. He sighed and ran, not noticing he was in a patch of grass. He tripped, sending Mojo flying off his shoulder. A pokeball flew off his belt and into the trees after him. Vinny groaned, sitting up and looking at what he tripped over. A growl emerged from behind his foot, an electric feeling flooding the air. He rolled onto his back and sat up, seeing a small Shinx standing at his feet, its fur glowing and getting brighter as a defence mechanism. Vinny held up his hands, squinting as the blue creature's fur glowed brighter. He stood, Mojo running back over to him and leaping onto his shoulder. The Shinx growled, leaping at Vinny with a great speed, Quick Attack. Vinny reached behind him, yanking Oliver out by his tail and throwing the Glameow in between himself and the Shinx.

Oliver took the attack hard, a third of his health draining. He growled, ignoring any order from Vinny and lunged at it, claws out into Scratch and attacking it head on. The Shinx's glow immediately stopped and it stumbled back with a whine. It laid on the ground a few moments before getting up. Vinny pulled out the Dex and checked on the two pokémon. The meter for Oliver's health was at 7hp and for the Shinx at 3hp. A thought jumped into his head, of Villa talking to him once. Luxray was her favourite pokémon, and that's what Shinx evolved into. Without a second thought, he grabbed a ball from his belt and threw it, it bouncing off the Shinx's head and pulling it in with a red glow. It rolled, once, twice, and then a third time, clicking shut. The Dex buzzed in his hand, signalling that Vinny didn't bother to look at.

Vinny picked up the ball, Oliver jumping up into his bag and sticking his head out. "I think we should find a place to sit down," Oliver muttered, tugging on Vinny's hat in an attempt to turn him towards an available seat.

Vinny shook his head and released the Shinx from its ball, the blue creature tumbling out and rolling into a ball. It looked at him and flipped right-side up, sitting where it stood and stared at him. Vinny knelt down and picked it up, placing the ball into his belt. It started to well up electricity in it's mouth, preparing a Thunder Fang but Oliver bit it's tail before it could, the energy sizzling out and the Shinx whimpered.

Vinny glared at the Glameow, "Oliver, quit it. Battle's over." Oliver growled, climbing into Vinny's bag and managing to zip it shut.

Mojo rolled his eyes and looked at the Shinx, the blue creature frowning. He poked his cheek, "Don't be sad, that's not good."

Vinny looked at the Shinx as well, "You're not the most talkative, are you?" He shrugged, placing it on his shoulder, "I think I'll call you Sphynx, even if you do have a name. I'm assuming you don't because you're young. Only level 3..."

Vinny looked up to the sky, then at his poketch, the time reading 10:13. He sighed, starting to walk to the cave that connected to Oreburg, trying to get in as few conflicts as possible, though he did manage to train all three of his pokémon in some way, regardless of if he wanted to or not.

0-o-0

**Vinny captured Glameow!**

**Keep nickname Oliver?**

**Vinny obtained the Pokédex! It contains wonderful information about Pokémon you encounter!**

**Vinny obtained Chimchar!**

**Keep nickname Mojo?**

**Vinny obtained the Pokétch! It will help you on your journey!**

**Vinny captured Shinx!**

**Keep nickname Sphynx?**

0-o-0

_End of Chapter 1._

_**Team review:**_

_Chimchar, **Mojo**: Level 9_

_Moves:_

_-Ember_

_-Taunt_

_-Leer_

_-Scratch_

_Glameow, **Oliver**: Level 8_

_Moves:_

_-Fake Out_

_-Scratch_

_-Growl_

_-Bite_

_Shinx, **Sphynx**: Level 11_

_Moves:_

_-Tackle_

_-Leer_

_-Quick Attack_

_-Thunder Fang_

**~ViraLayton**


	2. Higgs, Julie, Matthias and Lairon

"Hey, Vinny?"

Vinny looked at Oliver, eyes asking for his question, "What is your plan of travel, exactly?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, adjusting his bag and making sure Mojo and Sphynx were firmly seated on his shoulders.

"I mean, where do you intend to go? How will you get there? You don't exactly have any money, all you have is the money you've taken from small children right now."

Vinny sighed, "They gave it to me fair and square, alright? But... I guess I'll keep battling people that I come across, maybe I'll get enough money to get a ticket or something. I don't think I'll challenge gyms though."

"Where are you going in this region?" the Glameow pondered, sticking his head out of the bag.

Vinny climbed through the cave at the end of route 203, looking around in case of trainers or Pokemon. "Lets assume I'll go through the routes in numerical order. That also takes the route I would take if I were collecting gym badges. Does that answer your question?"

Oliver scoffed and curled up. Vinny checked the time on his Pokétch, the time nearing 12:30. He looked around, seeing a few campers off to the side. He walked, being as quiet and quick as possible to not attract the attention of anyone, including the hiker who thought he could hide at the end of the tunnel and wait. He jumped through the hole at the other end, finding himself on top of a hill. He went to take a firm step down, but didn't realize there were stairs and fell down, falling down three sets of small stairs before landing a the bottom in a heap. A few pokeballs escaped from his bag, as well as Oliver flying a few feet away, followed by Mojo and Sphynx. The group groaned, Vinny sitting up as his pokémon collected the scattered balls and brought them back to him. He wiped the dirt off his face and stood up, taking off his backpack and setting it down so they could put them in. Mojo, however, didn't put one he was holding in. He handed it to Vinny.

"My ball, never put it in your belt. Was in your pocket," He muttered with a smile. Vinny ruffled the hair on the top of his head and grinned, giving him a thanks and clipping it into the belt.

Vinny wiped the dust off of himself and grabbed his bag after Oliver climbed in. He put it on, scooping up Mojo and Sphynx and once again placing them on his shoulders.

Vinny looked at his Pokédex, noticing that the trio of pokémon he had were low on health, "I think we should go to the Centre, you three are looking a little beat up." With that, he headed for the bright orange building.

Before he could walk in, right at the door a group of three girls ran over to him, one with a camera in her hand and one of the other two holding a pad of paper. The oldest looking one, about 11, giggled and stood in front of the door, "Excuse me sir! You look familiar, do we know you?"

"Are you a champion!?" One shouted.

"What's your name?" Came another cry.

Sphynx whined, his footing lost and he slipped into the back of Vinny's jacket, the backpack preventing him from falling further. Mojo moved closer to his neck and Oliver seemed to shift uncomfortable. Vinny talked as calmly as he could, "I don't think we would know each other, but my name is Vinny, and no, I'm not a champion, not even close. That's not my goal."

The one with the pad of paper wrote down what he said, running off with the other two after one snapped a picture of him, the flash of light blinding him for a moment. He stumbled backwards, expecting the door to be there, but there was none as it was an automatic door. He stumbled, seemingly bringing in a cloud of dust with him. He caught his footing for once and stood in the middle of the Centre, people looking at him as his eyes adjusted from the camera flash and the change of lighting. He sighed, pulling the three pokeballs off of his belt and returning Mojo, Oliver, and Sphynx. He walked to the desk and looked at the lady behind it.

"Hello, welcome to the Pokémon Centre! Would you like me to heal your pokémon?" She asked. Vinny nodded and handed her the balls which contained his only companions. She placed them in the machine behind her, a light flashing overhead as they were almost instantly healed. She removed them and handed them back to him, "Here you go, back in pristine condition! We hope to see you again sometime!" She closed with a smile. Vinny faked a grin and walked out, releasing the three from their balls as the door closed behind him. They each climbed into their respective places and Vinny found a bench to sit down on. He pulled out his Pokédex and flipped to a map feature, managing to find the city he was in and bring up the locations within.

"Alright, so we're in Oreburg. There's a museum here dedicated to rocks or something and there's also a mine we could go to if we felt like it." He said, looking at the two he could see. Oliver crept out of his bag and perched on his head, looking down.

"Why are we here? This really has no relevance to your goal Vinny. There's nothing I know that's of your interest here."

He shrugged and continued to stare at his pokedex. After a few moments, a shadow emerged over him, the figure of a blonde man in a strange suit. "Excuse me, mind if I sit down?"

Vinny smiled. "I don't mind at all." He slid over to the far side of the bench and moved his jacket out of the way so the man could sit down. He nodded and sat. Vinny stared at his pokedex, glancing at him every so often.

He wore what resembled a space suit, the colours white and grey, and a giant yellow G plastered onto the front, lined with an odd blue shade. Over it all was a plain black jacket. He looked away, looking at the towns in the region that were close by, figuring he should head to the town above Jubilife; Floaroma. A whisper in his ear interrupted his though process, however, "Vinny, this guy seems a bit off. Be careful of what you do." Oliver was the one who had spoken.

The odd man next to Vinny began to speak, "Say, what might your name be?"

Vinny looked at the man, "I'm Vinny LaCrome sir, why do you ask?"

"No reason, was just curious. Higgs Boson, in case you were wondering," The man responded, sticking his hand out towards him. Vinny looked at it for a brief moment and took it, the two men shaking hands. Higgs turned his gaze to the sky, earning a curious look from Vinny and his trio of pokémon. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have your own universe,Vinny?"

Vinny's face twisted in confusion, "No, seems like an unrealistic idea."

Higgs turned to him, an angered look on his face and he turned back, looking at the sky once more, "Well, it is possible, dear child. There are creatures like the ones you keep on your person that have the capabilities to create entire galaxies with the mere opening of their mouths. Some, when their powers have been combined, can create universes, dimensions, and other such things. It seems unrealistic, yes, but it can and will be achieved. I will make sure of it one way or another." Higgs stood up and brushed dust off of his jacket, turning around to Vinny. "I think I will be seeing you soon there, Vinny LaCrome. Very soon indeed." With that, Higgs turned in an about-face manner, walking straight off into the distance, heading for the cave that lead back to Jubilife.

Vinny, Oliver, and Mojo all sat there silent before Sphynx made the most confused noise he could muster. Vinny patted the blue creature on the head, "Yeah, you got that right boy. Well I suppose we should head off, it'll take about 30 minutes to get to Jubilife and then another 30-40 to get to Floaroma." He arose and his pokémon got comfortable in their respective places, waiting for the short journey ahead.

However, as Vinny was walking away, he failed to notice something. One of the girls from earlier that had stopped him outside the Centre had pinned something to his bag. A tracker fitted with a microphone, no lights and blending in perfectly with his bag.

Vinny walked back to Jubilife, and to spare you the boring details, encountered the trainers he was careful to avoid earlier on his way to Oreburg. Oliver nearly fainted and before they had gotten back, Sphynx had ran out of energy for a move and Mojo was poisoned and healed, only to be paralysed by a small child's Budew immediately after. They all barely made it to Jubilife in one piece. After heading to the Centre to heal and stealing something to eat from the back room, the group headed for route 204. They traversed through a small cave and over some rocks, the treck to Floaroma continuing for another 25 minutes before they arrived into the town covered with flowers, Floaroma. The scent lingered in the air, seeming to swirl around them as they entered. Vinny took in a deep breath, enjoying the scent but then gagging a little on the flowery taste it created in the back of his throat, like when you breathe in a could of perfume. Mojo and Oliver laughed at this.

He walked along the cleared path, being careful as to not step on anything. He stood in the middle of the town, near the Centre and took in his surroundings. He went to continue, but was turned around by three people racing past him. After he almost toppled over, he straightened himself and watched as two raced though the flowerbed, ruining the scenery in the process and one other raced further along the road. He ran after the two who ruined the flowers, not thinking to take the cleared path so he himself didn't ruin it. He ran through some trees and saw the duo run across another small field, approaching a river and crossing it with ease. Vinny sighed and began to turn back.

Oliver leapt onto his head and looked down at him, "Vinny, what on earth are you doing?" The grey creature asked.

Vinny shrugged, "I don't know, I was probably going to yell at them or something. I'm not exactly sure."

Oliver growled, "Think about these things before you do them, you could get hurt."

"Yeah, yeah, just be quiet." Vinny hissed.

Mojo looked at his trainer, "We need you alright. Wouldn't know what to do without you." Sphynx purred quietly, half in agreement, half in argument of the statement.

Vinny smiled and continued walking, trying to forget what had just happened when he heard a scream in the direction of route 205.

"What on earth was that!?" Oliver hissed, claws digging into the top of Vinny's skull.

Vinny cringed and ran, through the rest of Floaroma, crossing over 205 and standing near the Valley Windworks. Smoke was rising out of a window in the top floor, oddly enough no fire was to be seen or heard. Vinny picked up Sphynx, Mojo, and Oliver, setting them all on the ground. "What is going on...?" He quietly asked himself. He took a few steps towards the building and waited, listening as carefully as he could. He waited a few seconds, and heard nothing. He stepped forward, towards the door and turned the knob, finding it locked. He pulled, trying to force it open and then tried shoving it. He took his hands off it, and as he went to attempt to open it once more, the movement around him seemed to stop.

The events looked like they had slowed tenfold to Vinny. His hand brushed the handle before the metal lit on fire, it quickly spreading to the edges of the door and the door falling apart at the intensity of the fire. The air and pressure from within expanded outwardly, a sudden fire ripping through the windows and blowing them out, glass shattering everywhere. The air in front of Vinny from within the door knocked him backwards, sending the black haired man soaring several feet into a tree, the flames licking at his fingertips and his face and torso. He slammed into a tree, the branches catching him as he saw the building collapse upon itself. The building soon fell into ruin, flames rising high out of the rubble and everything extremely bright.

From within the flames, however, he saw something. A small creature, barely bigger than Oliver in size and like Sphynx in stature, but very different at the same time. And with it stood something, presumably a human, and barely visible was a large yellow G on their chest. Another blast of air and gas blew out, causing Vinny to bang his head into the tree quite hard and pass out.

Upon awakening, Sphynx was standing in his lap, mewing and growling loudly, tugging at his shirt. Vinny groaned, his eyes fluttering open and immediately shutting them because of the bright light of the sun. Sphynx nudged him, making an upset sound that would make a grown man cry. Vinny opened and eye and hugged him close to himself, Sphynx letting out a content noise upon contact.

Oliver hurried over, followed by Mojo and a Buizel. Oliver jumped into his lap, "Vinny, are you alright!? You've got burns, oh dear, Vinny!"

Vinny gave a slight smile towards him, "I'm sure I'll be fine Oliver," He said, his voice surprisingly quiet.

"You don't look it," Mojo stated, "Need help, I'm sure."

Vinny waved his hand as if to signal for them to not worry, "I'll be fine, I promise." He opened his eyes fully, slowly getting used to them being in the light. "Who's this?" He asked, nodding his head towards the Buizel.

"This is Julie, she helped put out the fire. She's just a river pokémon," Oliver explained, nudging the Buizel, who giggled in response.

Vinny gave a smile in her direction, "Thank you so much, Julie."

She giggled again and walked over, sitting next to him, "So those men were right, you do understand us." She said, her tails twitching on the ground. Sphynx made a confused noise and she continued, "The men, the ones in the grey alien suits with G's on them. They come around a lot, it's really weird. They talk about people, pokémon, and I hear the name Vinny alot. They talked about how there was supposedly a boy who could talk to pokémon and listen to what they had to say. Someone said it was something you wear and then they talked about that. They want whatever it is."

Vinny looked at his Medallion, the sun glinting off of it and seeming to make it glow. He sighed and carefully placed Sphynx on his shoulder. He slowly stood up, using the tree behind him for support. He looked up into the sky, seeing smoke rising from the destroyed Valley Windworks and seeing a plume of some in the distance. "What's that over there?" He asked and pointed.

Julie and Oliver looked in that direction, "That's the Fuego Ironworks. I think that lit on fire too but we couldn't get over there." She explained.

Vinny nodded and picked up Oliver and Mojo, carefully getting Oliver into his bag and Mojo onto his shoulder, "Hey, tell me more about the men in weird suits Julie, walk with us." He began walking up route 205, towards Eterna Forest

Julie nodded and started talking, "There's about 20 of them that come through here every other day, gathering around where the Drifloon usually appears. They talk about space and galaxies and universeses. And they talk of the legends, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, those ones. Like, how they get them, how they use them, and other things. They all have a weird blue haircut too, most of them, all except 4. One of them has yellow, the others have red, pink, and brown hair, like normal brown. Not weird brown that you really should never see... Ew. But they call themselves... Oh what was it... NeoGalactic? Something like that." She stopped and thought for a moment before rushing to Vinny's side, "And they usually attack us in the water and the grass next to the no longer Windworks." She wrapped up her thoughts and looked to Vinny.

He took the information pretty well, though in his mind he was throughly confused as to what they could possibly be doing, or wanting to do for that matter. He shrugged it off. He looked up, seeing the thick trees of the forest before him. He looked down at the Buizel, "I guess this is where we part ways, unless you want to come with us?" Vinny said.

She thought for a moment and then nodded, "Sounds like a great idea! You don't even have to use me, I'll just hang out in the ball you catch me in and that'll be fun!" Julie grinned and opened her arms wide. Vinny reached to his belt and grabbed and empty ball, tossing it at her and watched the Buizel disappear into it. He watched it shake, moving 3 times and then clicking, signifying that she had successfully been caught. His pokedex vibrated to signify that something had happened, but he didn't look at it.

He looked up at the trees to Eterna Forest, and then took his first few footsteps inside. The forest was filled with large patches of grass; some deeper than others, some darker, and the like. Vinny crept through, tiptoeing though the forest to try to encounter as least as possible. Though he did encounter several things, such as Pachirisu, several Bug-types, and even a Misdreavus; a male which he caught as well and named Banshee. They travelled though the forest, experiencing many battles in which two people challenged him at once. He often won, with as little issue as possible apart from his pokémon decreasing in their move energy. He passed though with ease, and after battling a particularly hard trainer, he checked his pokedex just as something happened.

Vinny was standing near the largest tree in the area when Sphynx started to glow on his shoulder. With confusion, he set the small creature down, only to figure out that he was evolving. Vinny smiled as he watched the small creature nearly doubling in size and stature, gaining more muscle and more black to himself, though it wasn't originally noticeable due to the bright evolutionary light. He pat Sphynx on the head, the now Luxio rubbing against his leg as they continued to head through the forest. They neared the end and Vinny looked around, seeing something strange off to his left. A large and decrepit building that he knew as the Old Chateau.

He turned towards the building to face it, Sphynx at his side with Mojo sitting on his back. The group looked at each other, walking towards the building and pushing the bushes in front out of their way and making their way inside the building. The door creaked open before Vinny even touched it, earning a look of unease for all in the party. They stepped in, Vinny shutting the door behind him. Inside was a large open room, stairs on each door and a large chandelier right in the centre. A single door sat on the first floor, three sitting on the second. Not daring to go up the stairs, he approached the first floor door, brushing against a statue that stood proudly next to it. He looked into the room, a dining room connected to a kitchen. The dining room was huge, a large table with many seats at it, all covered in a thick pile of dust. He saw nothing of interest and left, heading upstairs.

He climbed the left set, peering into the empty room before he walked to the centre-most door. Within the door was a hallway, a set of 5 doors in front of him. He glanced to Sphynx and Mojo, who were next to him. Mojo shrugged and pointed to the door as if suggesting to go in. Vinny nodded, opening the door to the centre room.

A set of eyes met him as he opened it, seeming to glow in the darkness of the area. Two terrified screams emitted into the air, Vinny falling backwards and the set of eyes shutting the door as he fell back. Vinny had paled several shades lighter than he usually was and quickly leapt to his feet. He pulled the door open in a slight panic and looked inside, Sphynx and Mojo right at his side.

Inside there was as poor lighting as outside, if not less. And a television screen glowed in the corner, bright enough to show that there was a figure sitting in the far corner. Vinny walked towards it and whispered, "Hello?"

The figure leapt up and stepped back farther into a corner, "I didn't break in, the door was already open I swear!"

Vinny's face twisted in confusion, "What, no, that's not... Ugh, nevermind." Vinny stepped into the room, closer to the new person, "I'm sorry about scaring you earlier, not the best start off to a new run-in."

"Says you, I was perfectly fine," The second voice responded, stepping out of the corner. It was a boy, about 13 judging from his appearance and voice. "So who are you if you're not the police?"

"I'm Vinny LaCrome, you are?"

He stepped closer, his appearance now visible in the dim light. Dark brown or black hair jutted out from under a white beanie of some sort, a red and black hooded jacket and a long white scarf that seemed to move in an imaginary breeze made up his appearance, as well as his piercing emerald eyes. "I'm Matthias Macson, from the Hoenn region. And if you're going to ask why I'm here, it's because of that," He responded, then pointed at the dim television screen. Vinny looked at it, seeing only static and then looked back at Matthias. "There's apparently a Rotom in there, but it only comes out after 9:00 at night. And it's about 5 now. So we've been waiting here for a few hours, me and my Lairon."

Something next to Matthias made almost a mooing noise, and when Vinny looked down he saw the Steel-type looking up at him, a determined look on it's face. Vinny smiled at it, then asked, "Does it have a name?"

Matthias shook his head, "Nope, he doesn't. None of mine back home are named, just didn't seem fitting to me. So I'm assuming yours are?"

Vinny nodded, "Those two are Sphynx and Mojo, and in my bag is Oliver if he ever wakes up. And then Julie and Banshee are asleep in their balls I'm assuming." Matthias looked slightly interested, but Vinny waved that thought away. He checked his Pokétch, the time reading 5:15 pm. A thought struck him: how long had he been knocked out by that explosion? It was almost 1 when he was knocked out, was he really out for that long?

Matthias sighed, drawing back Vinny's attention. He looked the man up and down, then spoke, "So why are you here?"

Oliver snickered in Vinny's bag, and Vinny tried not to roll his eyes, "It's a long story, but our journey is taking us through Eterna right now and I thought I'd stop to look in. Never thought I'd find a real person here."

"Real person, what do you mean?" Matthias asked, crossing his arms.

Vinny looked at him in confusion, "Didn't you know, this place is haunted?"

"HAUNTED?" Matthias shrieked, the same word escaping the mouth of his Lairon, both recoiling in fear.

Vinny nodded, "Yeah, an old man and a little girl died here for some reason and that's why there's lots of ghosts here."

Matthias seemed as pale as his scarf, and his Lairon seemed just as upset and scared. "No one ever told me that, they just said 'You can catch a single Rotom in the Sinnoh region!' Not that this place was haunted!"

"You wanna leave? You seem very afraid."

Matthias, upon hearing those words, regained his composure and put his arms to his sides, "Me, scared? No! I don't get scared!"

Sphynx groaned at this, flopping down of the floor and Mojo leaning over, tired of what was going on. Vinny shook his head. "You're something else, Matthias," He told the boy, stretching his arms, at his sides, "I think I'll be going now, I've seen enough of this place for my needs."

Matthias nodded, both him and his Lairon watching them walk towards the door. Vinny partially opened it when it suddenly slammed in his face, knocking him back a little and causing him to almost trip over Sphynx. He tried the door again, the handle turning in his hand but not moving the door. It popped off and clattered to the floor.

He turned to Matthias, "Small issues here, sorry." He would have continued speaking, but something caught his eye; the Television. The Valley Windworks had exploded, meaning there was no power to this half of Sinnoh. So how could that television be lit? He turned fully and stood next to Matthias, "Hey, remember how you said you were looking for Rotom in here?"

"No, that totally wasn't my plan." He countered.

"Well, the Valley Windworks kinda exploded. There's no power to this half of Sinnoh.

They looked at each other, a worried look on Matthias' face. The television screen grew brighter, the duo turning to the screen and a face appeared on it, blue eyes and the widest smile you could imagine. Matthias stepped back and tripped over his Lairon just as the screen blew out of the television. It was completely dark, except for the dim light of Mojo's rear. Matthias groaned and sat up, looking around as Vinny did. Matthias blinked and in front of him was the pokémon in question, the little Rotom glowing brightly. Matthias shrieked and jumped up, hiding behind Vinny in sudden fear.

The Rotom looked at them, it's eyes finally setting on Matthias. It dashed at him, grabbing onto his scarf and pulling, dragging the younger boy around the room. Matthias shrieked, "Hey! V-Vinny, help me!"

"Sounds like a personal problem to me..." He retorted.

Matthias grabbed onto his sleeve as the Rotom dragged him near, "Just sent one of your pokémon out or tell Lairon what to do!" He yelled, yanked away once more into a wall. Vinny laughed, looking at the Lairon and shrugging. He pushed it out in front of him.

"You heard your trainer, Lairon." The Lairon made a noise, blowing air out of it's nose and charged head-first at the Rotom and his trainer. It made a sound similar to a growl and the Rotom stopped, snickering as it dropped Matthias on the ground. It spun around, gathering electricity that resided in the air and other places. It clapped, a small bolt of electricity rising off of its body and striking the Lairon in the middle of his back. He shrieked, throwing air out of his nose again. He locked himself in place, something rattling around inside the Lairon's body. The Rotom made a squeak, as if to ask what was happening when a large stream of mud flew out of the Lairon's mouth, knocking the Rotom into the wall behind it. It plummeted to the floor, making an upset sound that didn't translate to Vinny's ears.

Matthias pulled something out of his pocket, the object glowing and showing Matthias the current state of the two battling pokémon, and he made an upset face. From a bag that sat in the far corner he pulled out a green and black ball. He hurled it at the Rotom, the ball opening and drawing it in. It dropped to the floor and rolled around, getting two movements before the Rotom broke out again.

"Oh, come on! Give me a break!" Matthias yelled, watching the Rotom as it began to scream. The sound made everyone cringe as the Uproar was made.

Vinny pulled out his pokedex and looked at the two battling. The Rotom was at near fainting range and Lairon was still barely in the green. He shut it and watched Matthias pull out a black and yellow ball, then proceeded to hurl it at the Rotom. It slipped in with a shriek, the Uproar silencing for a brief moment. The ball rolled around, reaching three and clicking shut. Matthias cheered, picking it up and holding it above his head. "FINALLY!" He shouted, placing it into his bag and throwing it over his shoulder. The Lairon bounced around the room, nearly knocking over Vinny and Sphynx.

"Hey, watch what you're doing!" Vinny yelled, getting the attention of the boy and his Steel-type.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that, forgot you were there. Too excited about catching the Sinnoh Rotom," He laughed, "It's for the Professor back home, Birch. He needed one for an experiment back in Hoenn and we're kinda lacking them there."

Vinny nodded, "Yeah, lets just get out of here and we can talk more in Eterna City, I'm exhausted and it's only 6."

Matthias thought about it, looking at his Lairon. He nodded and looked back to Vinny, "Alright, I'll go with you. House is giving me the heebee-jeebies." And with that, he pushed the door open and ran out, rushing down the stairs and nearly tripping. Vinny shook his head and laughed, following the excited boy to the exit of the home, the forest, and then at Eterna City.

0-o-0

**Vinny encounters Mysterious Girls!**

**Vinny encounters Higgs Boson!**

**Vinny witnesses explosion at the Valley Windworks and Fuego Ironworks!?**

**Vinny captured Buizel!**

**Keep nickname Julie?**

**Vinny captured Misdreavus!**

**Keep nickname Banshee?**

**Vinny encounters Matthias Macson and Lairon!**

**Matthias captures Rotom!**

0-o-0

_End of Chapter 2._

0-o-0

_**Vinny Team review:**_

_Chimchar, **Mojo**: Level 13_

_Moves:_

_-Ember-Taunt-Leer-Scratch_

_Glameow, **Oliver**: Level 16_

_Moves:_

_-Fake Out-Scratch-_Hypnosis_-Bite_

_Luxio, **Sphynx**: Level 15_

_Moves:_

_-Tackle-Leer-Quick Attack-Thunder Fang_

_Buizel, **Julie**: Level 12_

_Misdreavus, **Banshee**: Level 11_

_**Matthias Team Review:**_

_**Lairon**: Level 35_

_Moves:_

_-Rock Slide-Iron Tail-Metal Claw-Mud-Slap_

_**Rotom**: Level 29_

_Moves: _

_-Astonish-ThunderShock-Uproar-Ominous Wind_

**~ViraLayton**

_**BONUS:**_

_**Vinny: *Opens door. Eyes see, screams and falls over***_

_**Matthias: *Screams like a little bitch and runs***_

_**Lairon: ._.**_


End file.
